Hábitos
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: YAOI InuKouga Oneshot . Quem desdenha quer comprar... e quem odeia, quer o quê?


**Disclaimer  
- Inu Yasha não me pertence, e se antes eu não entendia por quê, agora eu sei... XD  
- Essa fic é YAOI, não gosta não leia!  
- Resposta do desafio - e que desafio! - da Yuka. Entre mortos, feridos e dois amigos meus que vão arrancar meu couro, tá aqui! **

Enjoy Minna! se puderem...  
Tsuki Koorime

ps.: faz milênios que não assisto Inu Yasha. Então dêm um desconto caso os 'apelidos carinhosos' estejam errados ok?

* * *

**Hábitos**

_and you might say it's self-indulgent_

_and you might say it's self-destructive_

_but, you see, it's more productive_

_than if i were to be happy_

_e você vai dizer que isso é auto-indulgente_

_e você vai dizer que isso é auto-destrutivo_

_mas, veja, isso é mais produtivo_

_que se eu fosse ser feliz_

- Bad Habit / The Dresden Dolls

oOo

"Seu lobo fedido! A culpa é toda sua!"

"Não me irrite ainda mais, cara de cachorro!"

Inu Yasha rangeu os dentes, tentando se lembrar como diabos ele tinha conseguido chegar até aquela situação: estava perdido numa floresta cheia de neblina e fechada, junto com o idiota do Kouga.

_Kagome. ­ _Pensou. Na verdade a culpa era toda dela, que ao invés de deixar ele dar um soco na cara daquele youkai lobo idiota, insistiu que os dois fossem juntos verificar uma energia estranha que vinha atrás das colinas onde haviam acampado. A região estava sendo coberta por desaparecimentos estranhos. Quando Kagome sentiu o fragmento da jóia e apontou na direção da floresta, Kouga apareceu em seu redemoinho de vento para salvá-la de algum perigo qualquer que ainda sequer existia. Os dois discutiam enquanto ela, Miroku, Sango, Kirara e Shippou decidiram avisar a todos os aldeões da região a manterem-se a salvo daquela névoa, mantendo-se dentro de suas casas. Claro, não demorou muito e logo eles tinham um enorme youkai-urso soltando névoa pela boca bem na cara dos dois.

_Se não fosse esse lobo imbecil, eu teria acabado com aquele youkai fraco com a minha Tetsaiga!_

Kouga resolveu também se calar, vendo que Inu Yasha agora resmungava era consigo mesmo. Inferno de floresta! Com certeza aquela névoa provocava algum efeito em seus sentidos, transformando a imensidão escura de árvores e folhas num gigantesco labirinto.

Onde, claro, não teriam caído se não fosse o burro daquele hanyou com cara de cachorro querendo atacar o youkai sem pensar nada antes. Antes mesmo de poder enxergar a fraqueza do inimigo, o hanyou se atirou contra ele com a Tetsaiga! É claro que o príncipe dos lobos não podia deixar isso acontecer. Aquele idiota ia levar toda a fama se vencesse, ou pior, e mais provável, ia acabar todo ferido e ele acabaria levando a culpa com a Kagome. Quando deu por si, também já estava se atirando contra o youkai...

Pra descobrir que era apenas uma ilusão provocada pela névoa.

Depois, foram pedras rolando e seus corpos caindo pela ribanceira que cobria o monte na soleira da floresta. Quando sentiu seu corpo tocar o chão com alguma firmeza, já estavam presos naquele labirinto escuro e cinzento.

_Se não fosse esse hanyou idiota, eu já teria salvado o dia e receberia os elogios da Kagome!_

Como se notassem um o silêncio do outro, o youkai-lobo e o hanyou trocaram faíscas pelo olhar por longos momentos, rosnando um contra o outro.

Inu Yasha já estava pra sacar sua espada, quando Kouga soltou o ar da boca com força, largando os ombros.

"Temos que pensar em sair daqui, Inu Yasha. Não ficar tentando nos matar."

O hanyou pareceu concordar, soltando a bainha de sua espada.

"Feh, e o que vamos fazer agora?"

Kouga sentou sobre um tronco caído, esticando as pernas e jogando os braços atrás da nuca.

"Esperar."

"Essa é a sua grande idéia!" - berrou Inu Yasha.

"Temos que poupar energia. É isso que ele quer, nos fazer andar até estarmos fracos e ele poder nos atacar."

Inu Yasha torceu o nariz, sentando no chão próximo ao tronco onde Kouga sentara.

"Feh, eu não quero ficar aqui parado pra sempre, lobo fedido."

"Com certeza, quando o sol nascer, ele vai perder força e será mais fácil encontrá-lo. Até lá, poupe sua energia, cara de cachorro."

Passaram um bom tempo num inquieto silêncio, até que um certo hanyou não se agüentou.

"Se você tivesse me deixado atacar sozinho aquele youkai, nós não estaríamos aqui!"

"Se você não tivesse entrado na minha frente, eu não!..." - mas Kouga não terminou, dando um forte suspiro seguido de uma boa risada.

Inu levantou os olhos, atônito. Aquela névoa devia estar entrando nos miolos daquele lobo imbecil!

Kouga desceu os olhos azuis até a cara espantada e infantil que o hanyou fazia em sua direção, e sorriu.

"Já percebeu que é sempre assim, Inu Yasha?"

"Do que está falando, Kouga? Essa fumaça da floresta está mexendo com sua cabeça."

"Pode ser..." - e se calou.

O hanyou continuou a fitar Kouga, que fechara novamente os olhos. Sentia-se inquieto, e curioso. Claro que não era nada agradável estar preso num labirinto com aquele lobo fedido. Não que ele fosse um inimigo, não via ele assim. Nem um amigo, talvez isso nunca seriam. Um rival? Talvez, se os sentimentos que lhe confundiam tanto fossem mesmo de Kagome, e não de Kikyou...

Mais uma vez, não agüentou.

"Ei, lobo idiota..."

"Hun?"

"O que é sempre assim?"

Viu um largo sorriso se abrir nos lábios do youkai.

"Nossas brigas, Inu Yasha. Às vezes eu acho que só brigamos por gostar de brigar."

Kouga mantinha os olhos fechados, numa calma que estava começando a irritar o invocado hanyou.

"Feh! Eu não sou do tipo de gosta de brigar à toa. Você que é um enxerido e se mete sempre no que não deve!"

Inu estava quase se levantando do chão, como se chamando o outro para mais uma de suas brigas. Mas Kouga se limitou a dar mais um sorriso, e respondeu, calmamente.

"É, talvez seja isso mesmo."

O hanyou balançou a cabeça, nervoso, e inclinou o rosto em direção ao youkai que permanecia virado para o céu nublado, sem lhe dar atenção.

"Não concorde comigo só pra me irritar seu lobo idiota!"

Kouga deu leve riso, os lábios se curvando novamente, os olhos ainda fechados e concentrados em alguma coisa naquele ar escuro e vazio da floresta.

"Sabe Inu Yasha... essas brigas acabaram se tornando um hábito, não concorda?"

O hanyou torceu o nariz mais uma vez, resmungando.

"Feh, e daí?"

De novo, aqueles lábios continham um riso estranho. Inu mal sentiu seu corpo se inclinar ainda mais para frente, o rosto levantando para ver melhor a expressão do youkai-lobo. Mas Kouga se virou tão brusca e repentinamente, que Inu sequer conseguiu se mover quando se deparou com o rosto dele a milímetros do seu.

"E daí que eu estou cansado disso."

Os olhos amarelos tremiam sem conseguir se mover sob aquele azul tão inquisidor, tão... _faminto_. Estava paralisado. Sentia-se um idiota, estava fazendo o maior papel de bobo e sabia disso. E o outro continuava imóvel, se deliciando com sua posição. Nem se afastava, nem o beijava...

_Beijar! Que diabos é isso agora!_

Mas por algum motivo, seu corpo simplesmente não obedecia! Não se mexia... afinal, o que faria? Fugir? Não conseguia sequer afastar seu olhar daquele risco fino entre os lábios dele. Enfim, não era seu corpo que não obedecia. Eram as ordens que sua mente lhe enviava que estavam tão absurdamente equivocadas.

Sua respiração se acelerava à medida que sentia os segundos correndo e aquele rosto à sua frente sem se mexer...

Apertou os olhos, numa tentativa de apagar de sua cara a expressão abobalhada em que se sentia.

"Kouga, o que você pensa..."

Mas nunca terminou, sentindo uma língua passar entre seus lábios, como um lobo lambendo a sua presa. Arregalou os olhos com força, sentindo que a mão dele segurava seus cabelos por trás da nuca.

Kouga lambeu os lábios, num sorriso indiscreto.

"Só quebrando a rotina, Inu Yasha."

E jogou sua boca contra a do hanyou, abrindo espaço dentro dela com a feracidade de um animal que ataca a carne mais saborosa.

_Ele...ele...eu... _

Ele queria mesmo conseguir pensar em alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Absolutamente _qualquer_ coisa que não fosse o fato de que ele _também_ estava beijando o lobo fedido.

As mãos de Kouga apertavam sua pele sobre a roupa, fortes, seguras, como se aquele toque fosse tão comum e intenso quanto qualquer outro.

O lobo afasta sua boca, terminando o beijo, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Mas que logo recebe em cheio o punho do hanyou, o jogando um pouco para longe, fazendo o youkai lobo se desequilibrar nos calcanhares e cair sentado no chão.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Kouga!"

Kouga ri, passando a mão no queixo.

"Posso perguntar o mesmo pra você, Inu Yasha?"

Olhos trêmulos. A boca se entreabria como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Não conseguia pensar. E nem sabia se queria fazer isso.

"Não." – respondeu, no seu tom invocado e baixo, quase infantil, mimado.

Kouga sorriu mais uma vez, voltando a posição que estava. Inu estava ali, debaixo dele, num misto de raiva com medo, sem reação, olhando com aqueles olhos grandes e dourados como se pudesse devorar seu desejo com o olhar.

Calar a sua fome com o grunhido que saltava da boca, cerrado entre os dentes.

"Ótimo."

Mas não podia.

"Agora cala a boca, cara de cachorro."

Kouga segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, o espremendo contra o tronco caído de árvore, seu corpo se jogando contra o dele numa afirmativa explícita do que ele pretendia fazer.

Aqueles olhos zangados e mal encarados continuavam a tremer, a boca tentando em vão deixar saltar um som qualquer em protesto quando Kouga aproximou seu rosto do dele. Com aquele sorriso irritante, e aquele cheiro de terra molhada vindo dos cabelos dele...

Não resistiu quando sentiu aquela boca na sua, a língua lutando por um espaço que logo ele cedeu. Não se segurou quando suas mãos foram para as costas do youkai lobo, lhe apertando entre os dedos, arrancando suspiros, gemidos. Nem se importava em arquear a cabeça, pondo seu ouvido todo à disposição quando Kouga soltava vez ou outra os seus lábios num suspiro longo e fundo, buscando ar, voltando cada vez com mais força, mais vontade.

Inu Yasha fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de terra se misturando aos seus cabelos.

oOo

"Feh, youkai idiota!"

Inu Yasha chutou para longe o resto da carcaça do youkai, olhando com desprezo. Tanto barulho, por nada! E tudo que aquela fumaça fazia era...

Respirou fundo e virou-se, caminhando para fora da floresta, sem ter coragem de olhar para o youkai lobo.

"Ei, cara de cachorro."

Não respondeu.

As palavras do youkai continuavam na sua cabeça, ressoando como batidas de uma música sem ritmo, se misturando aos sons que se arrastaram pelo seu corpo durante toda a madrugada...

_"Vocês deviam estar mortos! Com a minha fumaça instigadora, que liberta os instintos mais reprimidos de humanos e youkais, era certo que dois inimigos lutassem até a morte de ambos... vocês devem ter ficado tão fracos que mal puderam acertar um ao outro! Hunf! Que seja! Acho que eu mesmo terei que acabar com vocês!"_

O que quer que fosse reprimido, deveria ter continuado assim!

Balançou a cabeça, afastando seus pensamentos e mirando seu olhar para o youkai lobo. Sentiu-se corar por um breve momento, quando este sorriu novamente.

"Cuide-se."

E desapareceu, sem mais, com sua nuvem de vento.

Ao longe, Inu Yasha já podia ouvir o som da voz de Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Shippou chamando por ele. Sorriu, olhando para o lugar onde antes estava seu arquiinimigo.

"Feh, você também, lobo fedido."

E voltou para seu caminho, com aquele riso preso no vento gravado em seus ouvidos.


End file.
